Clone
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Callie Reeves is a young clone of an evil Sith girl. She is rejected because she isn't evil. Luke takes her up. What happens when Luke finds out she is a clone? How will the New Republic react? Will she stay? Can her heart survive another heartbreak? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Reject

Clone

Chapter 1: Reject

**READ AND REVIEW**

Callie Reeves was a clone of the ancient Sith Lord, Katana Ree. She was one of the worst. So they expected Callie Reeves to be too. They were easily disappointed. The child showed no evil signs. She was all Light and they hated. The child grew up. They beat her to try and change her, but to no avail. She was too Light.

At the age of four, she was put onto an escape pod and released. They were going to shoot the child, but they realized that the New Republic was coming and they had to leave. So they left the child in the escape pod.

**Line Break**

Callie Reeves watched as her old family left her there. Some new ships arrived and they were bigger and seemed more friendly than those she used to live on; if that was possible. Suddenly the ships fired on her. She started crying as the ship rocked. She started screaming.

As soon as the firing started, it stopped. She was sobbing. Alarms rang from various places. Lights were flashing on the control panel. She didn't understand any of it and it scared her.

**Line Break**

The Millenium Falcon attached itself to the escape pod. Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca were waiting. No one knew what to do next.

"I'll go. I'll call you if I need backup," said Luke. The others nodded.

Luke entered the escape pod. He was quiet. He heard a little girl sobbing. He felt fear coming from a the little girl. He walked to the girl.

"Hey," Luke said. The girl jumped. Luke knew that the child was scared. He tried to hug her, but she backed into the corner.

Luke sat in the middle of the floor. He sat with his arms crossed. He just sat there. He mediated. The child slowly and cautiously walked towards him. She poked him and jumped back. Luke calmly opened his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and gave her an amused smile.

She poked him again. And again. She whimpered. He smiled gently smiled at her. He started to stroke the child's hair. Her silky, brown hair ran through his fingers. Staring at the child, he wondered who would ever want to hurt her.

"Are you going to hurt me?" asked the girl.

"Never," said Luke.

"My name is Callie," said the little girl.

"Luke," said Luke. He held her close. All of the sudden, the ship lurched. The child whimpered and tried to pull away. Luke held her tighter. He got off and ran towards the exit. He climbed up and was safely in the Millenium Falcon. They disconnected and the escape pod. The child clung to him. Luke smiled. She was pretty young and was scared. He wanted to help her immediately.

"Luke, who is this cute little girl?" Leia asked. The girl whimpered.

"Her name's Callie, but she's scared of people so maybe we shouldn't crowd her," said Luke.

"Okay," said Leia.

"Callie, can you say hi to my sister?" asked Luke.

"Will she hurt me?" asked Callie.

"No," said Luke. Callie snuggled close to Luke.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"I'm Leia," said Leia," How old are you?"

"Four," said Callie and she held up four fingers.

"Why are you scared of us?" asked Leia.

"The men that made me hurt me because I wasn't evil," said Callie.

"Oh sweetie," Leia said and she kissed her forehead. She smiled. Callie giggled softly.

**Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

**NEW CHAPTER! Say YAY! Review.**

_Italics= nightmares_

Callie was laying on the guest bed in the Solo Suite. She was calm and smiling. She was indeed adorable. She was totally worth it.

_She woke up on the cold hard floor of her cage, but where was Luke. She was scared. He seemed so nice. She had a seizure because of the cold. She had seizures when she got really cold. She was also allergic to peanuts. That's all they fed her peanut butter protein bars. She was scared. _

_ "Luke?" she called out. The cell opened. She grinned. Luke had heard her. He was going to help her. Her smile didn't last. The man threw her into a wall._

_ "Sweetheart, you listen closely. You will not tell the Jedi scum who you are or that you are clone," said the man._

_ "And why not?" asked Callie._

_ "If you do, I will hurt you," said the man._

_ "Luke won't let you," said Callie, but her voice shook._

_ "Why would he want a clone like you? He cares because he doesn't know, but he'll abandon you if you tell him who you are," said the man. He disappeared._

_Luke," Callie called. He laughed. He held me._

_ "Hello, Callie," said Luke._

_ "Luke, I am a clone of Katana Ree. Do you still want me?" asked Callie._

_ "No," said Luke," I hate you." He disappeared. The man appeared and beat her. She screamed._

Callie woke up screaming. Her heart broke. Luke burst into her room. He held her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke.

"I had a nightmare," said Callie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Luke.

"No," said Callie. Callie snuggled to his chest and fell asleep. Luke carried her to his room and held as he fell asleep. No more nightmares bothered Callie for the rest of the night.

**Read and Review.**


End file.
